The Set Up/Gallery
Final Space S2 E11 1.png|Terra Con Prime, after the fall. Final Space S2 E11 2.png|Sheryl Goodspeed descends into the ruins of the Lord Commander’s old palace. Final Space S2 E11 3.png|And steals the present day version of the Lord Commander’s Dimensional Key (after the Team Squad were denied to steal the past version). Final Space S2 E11 4.png|Both Sheryl and the Team Squad have 2 keys now, with one still missing. Final Space S2 E11 5.png|The Team Squad is preparing for Carnivolo Dinner, although Gary and Nightfall agree they have more important things to do. Final Space S2 E11 6.png|H.U.E. is just happy to be invited, and even made his first greetings card. KVN offers to sign it. Final Space S2 E11 7.png|Clarence opens dinner by inviting everybody to lavish praise on each other. Final Space S2 E11 8.png|But Clarence’s dismay, nobody praises him. A.V.A. however finally admits the likes H.U.E. Final Space S2 E11 9.png|Even his adopted kids neglect him, with Fox actually praising KVN over Clarence. Final Space S2 E11 10.png|Fed up that nobody praises him on the holiday he invented, Clarence disowns Fox and Ash and storms off. Final Space S2 E11 11.png|Humiliating himself on the way out. Final Space S2 E11 12.png|Once he is alone, he breaks down. Final Space S2 E11 13.png|Then Sheryl calls and asks Clarence if he thought about her offer. Clarence decides he will take it. Final Space S2 E11 14.png|Later, Clarence summons everybody to the bridge, claiming to have found a Dimensional Key. He also apologizes for his outburst earlier. Final Space S2 E11 15.png|He claims a contact of him named Horace will wait for them on the Darga Space Port, at the Drilling Factory. Final Space S2 E11 16.png|H.U.E. has heard great stories of Darga Space Port. He and Mooncake plan a night out. Final Space S2 E11 17.png|Gary tries to shake Clarence’s hand to thank him, but Clarence bites it instead. Darga.png|The Crimson Light immediately heads for Darga, where according to A.V.A. “all things are possible”. Final Space S2 E11 18.png|Clarence won’t come to the Drilling Factory. He claims he has 2 tickets for his favorite singer. Final Space S2 E11 19.png|Fox would like to come, so Clarence asks him to get the tickets. Final Space S2 E11 20.png|Once everyone is gone, Clarence disables A.V.A.’s security protocol and takes the keys. When A.V.A. objects, he deactivates her. Final Space S2 E11 21.png|Mooncake and H.U.E. begin their night out with a shopping spree. H.U.E. has his eyes set on a fancy hat. Final Space S2 E11 22.png|He doesn’t have enough dropnoids to pay for it, but Mooncake alerts him to the Battle Royal; a fighting match for robots, with the grand prize being 10.000 dropnoids. Final Space S2 E11 23.png|The other bots participating are far more advanced than H.U.E. Final Space S2 E11 24.png|Despite Mooncake’s encouragement, H.U.E. is hilariously outclashed. Final Space S2 E11 25.png|Which actually works to his advantage; the other robots ignore him and take out each other, leaving H.U.E. as the last robot standing. Final Space S2 E11 26.png|And thus the winner. Final Space S2 E11 27.png|As Clarence sneaks off with the keys, Fox unexpectedly returns and catches him in the act. Final Space S2 E11 28.png|Clarence snaps, admits he made up the whole concert, and that he has found someone who loves him. Final Space S2 E11 29.png|Fox demands Clarence drops the keys. Final Space S2 E11 30.png|Clarence electrocutes Fox with a taser. Final Space S2 E11 31.png|Fox collapses, and bumps his head in the process, giving him a severe head injury. Final Space S2 E11 32.png|The others meanwhile find out the Drilling Factory is a brothel, and there is no-one named Horace waiting for them there. Final Space S2 E11 33.png|With his last strength, Fox drags himself to the bridge and turns the power back on. Final Space S2 E11 34.png|With communication back online, Fox warns Ash of Clarence’ betrayal. Final Space S2 E11 35.png|Ash hurries back to the ship to help Fox, while Nightfall, Gary and Little Cato go after Clarence. Gary sends KVN to go with Ash. Final Space S2 E11 36.png|H.U.E. demands his price money, but it seems the ring announcer has other plans. Final Space S2 E11 37.png|He claims the money is being kept safe on top of the tallest tower in the space port. H.U.E. has to go get it. Final Space S2 E11 38.png|When H.U.E. gets to the top floor, he finds some shady types waiting for him. Final Space S2 E11 39.png|The announcer’s name is revealed to be Ziznack. And he wants H.U.E. to take back the loot these criminals apparently stole from him. Final Space S2 E11 40.png|As a gunfight begins, H.U.E. grabs a suitcase, and he and Mooncake jump out the window. Final Space S2 E11 41.png|Then the police arrives. Final Space S2 E11 42.png|H.U.E. uses his stretching arms and legs to descend from the building. Final Space S2 E11 43.png|Only to find more police officers waiting for him on the ground floor. Final Space S2 E11 44.png|Nightfall, Gary and Little Cato find Clarence. Final Space S2 E11 45.png|But Clarence has some surprises; he rips off his skin, which was a skin suit apparenly, and reveals himself to be a snakerat. Final Space S2 E11 46.png|As Clarence flees with a hovercar, Nightfall steals an animal named Chucky to pursuit him. Gary promises his owner they will bring him back. Final Space S2 E11 47.png|Ash and KVN find Fox. Final Space S2 E11 48.png|Ash uses her powers to get him into in infirmary. Final Space S2 E11 49.png|Fox’ mechanical life-support system is shorting out, and A.V.A doesn’t have the material to fix it. Ash can’t believe Clarence would sink this low. Final Space S2 E11 50.png|KVN recalls the good times he had with Fox and Ash. Final Space S2 E11 51.png|A.V.A. needs Tritanium to heal Fox, so KVN sacrifices his falanger, at the cost of losing his sanity. Final Space S2 E11 52.png|It works, Fox is stabilizing. Final Space S2 E11 53.png|While KVN is mentally de-stabilizing. Final Space S2 E11 54.png|Chucky catches up with Clarence, and Gary and Little Cato have to jump. Gary doesn’t like having to leave Chucky. Final Space S2 E11 55.png|Gary lands on Clarence’s car and demands the keys. Final Space S2 E11 56.png|Clarence jumps out of the car, forcing Gary and Little Cato to follow. Final Space S2 E11 57.png|As they corner him on a train, Clarence sheds another skinsuit and reveals himself to be an insectile alien. Final Space S2 E11 58.png|In this body, he can fly. He easily escapes Gary and Little Cato and makes his way to Sheryl. Final Space S2 E11 59.png|Then he sheds the insect skinsuit too, and revels his true form, which is identical to his first skinsuit. Final Space S2 E11 60.png|He gives Sheryl the 2 Dimensional Keys. She in return reveals she knows the final key is on Rugaro Final Space S2 E11 61.png|She however wants nothing to do with Clarence, and rejects all his avances. Final Space S2 E11 62.png|She coldly tells Clarence it’s his own fault he sacrificed everything, and takes off. Final Space S2 E11 63.png|When Gary and Nightfall catch up with him, Clarence admits the whole plan in hopes of regaining their trust. Final Space S2 E11 64.png|To no avail; Gary has enough of Clarence’s backstabbing and leaves him behind. Final Space S2 E11 65.png|At the tallest building, H.U.E. gives up the briefcase with the 10.000 Dropnoids. The officer recognizes it as the stolen loot from the Zirdoninix Robbery. Final Space S2 E11 66.png|Mooncake and H.U.E. are promptly declared heroes for retrieving the stolen money, and given the planet’s highest honor. Final Space S2 E11 67.png|They receive medals, and a reward of 50.000 Dropnoids. Final Space S2 E11 68.png|And to top it all off, the hat H.U.E. wanted the money for in the first place. Final Space S2 E11 69.png|For Gary things look much bleaker. He feels he failed Quinn. Final Space S2 E11 70.png|The team got hit hard; they all need a win. Final Space S2 E11 71.png|They will get the Dimensional Keys back. Final Space S2 E11 72.png|Then Gary remembers he forgot something; to return Chucky. Final Space S2 E11 73.png|Sheryl and Todd have quite a head start; the Happy Place is already at Rugaro. Final Space S2 E11 74.png|Using the Nymerian Cube, Sheryl contacts another Titan which she is apparently working for. He has promised her to get John back in return for the Dimensional Keys. Category:Episode Galleries